


A Little Taste

by Ollybrown



Category: Calzona - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Grey's Anatomy References, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollybrown/pseuds/Ollybrown
Summary: Arizona must not have known what she'd been looking for until she stole a kiss from Carly's lips, Just a little taste- And she got it and more.





	A Little Taste

Arizona watched the rain as it pelted down, making light pit-pat sounds on top of her car. The wiper kept sweeping rain-drops off the front panes, wiping all the nervousness away-or rather trying to-she could still feel enough anxiety radiating through the whole of her body.  
She’d been sitting inside her car since she parked in front of the hospital. Her hands fisted on the steering will and bottom lip tucked between her teeth, she had a surgery to perform in the next one hour but with her nerves all over the place-she was beginning to doubt expertise.  
“I shouldn’t have kissed her”  
She chided her needs; she let herself down from the car and made a dash for the hospital. The rain had managed to stop in the short while she’d spent worrying over a lapse of an incredibly sweet unthinkable action she’d made.  
“Just a little taste, was all I wanted”  
Arizona muttered, she continued into the hospital.  
“She just looked so sad and I just wanted to comfort her” she whined  
“Maybe- Have a taste of her sinful pouty plump lips”  
“She felt magically good” she added dreamily.  
“Arizona!”  
She whipped her head around to find Alex standing there. How long had she been standing still?  
“Hey!”  
She smiled up at him perkily  
“How you doing?”  
“Uhm-fine, Are you okay?”  
He questioned her hesitantly. Alex had a weird look on his face. He kept looking at her like she’d gone bunkers yikes!  
“Of course”  
She smiled brightly  
“So what’s up?”  
Arizona asked, walking on leaving Alex to trail after her.  
“So-I was wondering, you know Uhm…”  
“Just say it Karev”  
Arizona urged  
“Can I scrub in with you-you know on the surgery you’ve got in less than an hour- the pinky kid.”  
Arizona freezes immediately  
“What!”  
Her mouth wide open in surprise, she gawks at him. Not like she didn’t want to but she couldn’t risk it with him-there was a little kid who needed to walk out of the hospital healthy and she was going to make it happen no matter what. On a second thought, maybe he could keep her on track-God knows she needed it.  
Alex stood there defiantly, his hands at akimbo trying and failing so much to act nonchalantly. She’d let him stew for a while but there was no time-she needed a little minute to compose herself before cutting into anyone.  
“Fine-be ready to scrub in”  
Alex releases the breath he knew-she knew he had been holding on for a short amount of time, gushing and thanking her but she is already too far-away to even hear.  
“She needed to purge Carly out of her mind-for the next few hours at least.”

She smiled at the red head, April Capner and the sun-streaked blond Meredith Grey as she breezed into the on-call room.  
She was beyond tired and drained. It’d been hard to concentrate but with Alex there and other residents there to keep her talking as she operated she’d been grounded-And the surgery thankfully had been a success.  
“How was the surgery?”  
Meredith asked  
“Well little Drake’s pinkies looked intact so I’d say fine-he was having fun playing pirates with a make-believe sword- so I heard though.”  
“Ouch”  
Kepner winced. Just the thought of what might have transpired gave her goose bumps. Just then April’s pager went off and Meredith followed as well.  
“You should rest while you can”  
Meredith called out as she and Capner hurried briskly out the door.  
“Less likely to happen”  
Arizona sighed loudly as she took of her butterfly breast pocket jacket off and laid down on the bed, she curved into a ball and decided to get a little bit of rest when the door flipped open. She turned around and all the breath got sucked right out of her lungs-Carly.  
Arizona still lying down perused Carly unashamedly, she was on fire whenever she saw Carly and a complete mental mess when she wasn’t around her. Earlier on, she’d seen Carly with Mark Sloan and she’d gotten a little bit jealous. There’d been some rumors-at least that’s what they were- rumors, besides she’d seen Mark sneaking glances at Lexxy while he stood with Derek Shephard.  
Carly looked delicious even in the blue scrubs she was wearing, she swallowed-Her mind couldn’t help but create a naughty idea of what she’d look like beneath the scrubs. Arizona was blown away and intrigued by Carly’s height. Her tanned skin would look exotically complementing right beneath Arizona’s slightly tanned skin.  
She bit her lips as she imagined her hands fisted in Carly’s dark long curls as she kissed her pouty plump cherry red lips-she wanted the whole of Carly beneath her, squirming and whimpering at her mercy. She wanted it now.  
“Are you going to lock the door?”  
Arizona whispered  
Carly had been standing there, fidgeting. Her cheeks were blooming red-Did I Arizona do that, Arizona wondered. Letting her blonde hair fall free from its French braid, Arizona got up painfully slowly and prowled toward Carly who looked frightened as hell. She didn’t know what to make of Arizona, Arizona didn’t even know what to make of herself.  
She was extremely gooey between her thighs and she wanted Carly’s tongue licking her dry. She reached behind Carly never taking her blue eyes off the nervous brown eyes before her; she turned the lock of the door.  
Arizona tried to restrain herself but couldn’t, maybe she liked the torture and maybe she’d taken the chance knowing she needed to be close to Carly-Or maybe she needed another sample.  
She kissed Carly, Carly gasped and her knees buckled, she took a step back. Arizona smashed her body into her making Carly slam back on the door.  
“Mmh”  
Arizona moaned as she lost herself in the tasty flavor of Carly’s mouth. Carly whimpered as Arizona’s tongue sneaked beneath her lips and made passionate love with her mouth. It got more heated as Carly wrapped her hands around Arizona and deepened the kiss.  
Arizona couldn’t hold back as Carly sucked on her tongue and grunted into her mouth. She reluctantly pried her mouth away and trailed kisses down Carly’s neck-licking and kissing, leaving a wet path as she slide her hands beneath Carly’s top.  
Arizona was frantic as she pushed Carly’s top up trying to get to the full breast her eyes had salivated over ever since she set her eyes on Carly.  
“Arizona”  
Carly whispered softly.  
“We cannot do this-Not here at least”  
Arizona’s pink lips found Carly’s again and kissed every doubt, fear and worry away.  
“Shush, it’s okay-the doors locked”  
Her voice so soft and seductive caused Carly to stutter. Arizona kissed her again and her lips once again trailed down to her chest.  
“Bountifully Beautiful”  
She whispered softly as her eyes devoured Carly’s exposed black satin covered breast. She grew wetter as she tacitly unhooked Carly’s bra and her breast spilled out and became exposed.  
Carly was beautiful, full breast with brown big nipples called out to her watery mouth. Arizona licked her lips unconsciously and wrapped her mouth around the stiff nub. Her tongue danced unhurriedly around the hard nub inside her mouth then she sucked. Arizona shivered at Carly’s sounds and moaning, Carly sounded hypnotic and her moaning increased with every suction-she hoped no-one could hear Carly. Every erotic sound was hers.  
Arizona fondle, twisted the other nipple as she sucked mercilessly on Carly’s nipples-she didn’t want to stop but there was something she needed more. She reached for Carly’s scrubs trousers and began to take it off. She impatiently pulled it down with her foot and knelt down in front of her-she was in frenzy.  
She would have loved to kiss, nuzzle and worship every silky part that combined to mold the beautiful woman in her arms but she couldn’t wait, next time she told herself- next time she’d take Carly slowly. For the amazingly electrifying moment she was experiencing didn’t require slowing down, not even patience- Patience was already out the door.  
She tore down Carly’s black satin underwear, nudged her legs farther apart and positioned her mouth underneath the slippery smoothness she was about to gobble on.  
Carly smelled so good. A tiny hint of honey caressed her nostrils. She brought out her tongue flattened it on the wet flesh she encountered there- taking in the juicy honey flavor gushing out of Carly. She hummed at the sweetness, the earthy honey flavor swirled in her mouth.  
This wouldn’t do.  
“Bed” she croaked “I want you spread open wide- on the bed”  
Carly quickly stepped out of her scrub pants and underwear completely then sat on the edge of the bed. She rested her weight back on her elbows, parting her soft thighs. Arizona swallowed and crawled towards her, she couldn’t wait to be covered in Carly’s passion.  
“Wider”  
“I want both your toes on the bed”  
Carly obeyed.  
Arizona held Carly’s thighs down with both of her hands, with her eyes locked on the aroused glassy brown globes she closed her wanton lips around Carly’s plump lips and sucked.  
“Aargh”  
Carly bucked and hissed, Arizona held tighter and feasted. There was no fore-play as her tongue swirled all over the flesh beneath her taking in every essence- she was ravenous. She didn’t just want her taste in her mouth; she wanted to drink from Carly till she couldn’t take no more.  
Her tongue seeked entrance into Carly as she tasted inside of her-twirling and sipping as Carly whimpered loudly. She was so wrapped up in the enticing flavor bursting into her mouth that she didn’t notice Carly’s toes digging into her back. Her palms sort out Carly’s nipples and twisting and pinching as she sucked harder, drinking and feeding relentlessly.  
“Oh God Arizona-I’m gonno cum”  
Arizona didn’t slow down, her head bobbed faster as her greedy mouth sucked on Carly’s clit faster and just as soon Carly was exploding into her mouth. Arizona wasn’t given a moment neither did Carly give herself a moment to recover as she reached out to Arizona and flipped her on the bed.  
“Oh wow-somebody’s impatient”  
Arizona laughed lightly. She would have loved to take a minute to recover from Carly-that is if she could but Carly didn’t look like she wanted to wait-she looked starved.  
“I want you naked”  
She said as she took off the rest of her clothes-she sounded too calm and collected, almost like she was trying to restrain herself. Arizona took her time sliding out of her clothes, teasing and enticing Carly who looked beautiful trying to control her needs.  
Arizona allowed back hit the bed completely; she spread her legs wide giving Carly a complete view of her swollen flesh-she wanted Carly to lose her cool and Carly was two minute from doing that. Carly immediately got on her knees, she opened Arizona’s weeping sex and sucked the wetness that she’d caused into her mouth-Arizona moaned loud, fisting her hands on the sheets.  
Arizona starred down at Carly, the dark curls spread around her thighs-carly’s tongue was merciless as it coaxed every essence into her mouth. She gulped and drank groaning into Arizona’s pussy. Who knew Carly was this good, her mouth was magical. Carly forced her sleek tongue into Arizona’s dripping hole as she began to bob her head speedily-fucking in and out of her.  
Arizona was beyond gone as her legs shook, trying to close her legs around Carly’s shinny curls. Carly closed her plump red lip around Arizona’s swollen clit as her tongue continued to pierce inside of her until she exploded into her mouth. Carly’s body still buzzed with need, as Arizona tried to catch her breath from the mind blowing orgasm Carly bent both of her smooth legs till Arizona was holding on to it for support.  
“What…what are you doing?”  
Arizona hoax voice managed to get out.  
“I’m not done with you just yet”  
Carly growled.  
Arizona blanched  
“What!”  
Was she trying to kill her, her pussy still screamed from the orgasm she just gave her.  
“I…I don’t think I can!”  
Arizona rushed to say  
“Oh you will”  
Carly said as her hands around Arizona’s entrance  
“Carly…!”  
“Oh!”  
She shrieked and fisted her hands on the taunting dark curls as Carly inserted two of her long digits into Arizona’s passage. Carly fucked in and out of her slowly for a while and then inserted a third inside.  
Arizona growled as Carly stretched her.  
“Mmh-So full”  
Carly watched in fascination as she fucked Arizona’s pussy-the way Arizona took her in, it was amazing she went slowly at first till she was practically pumping into her with everything she had. The room was filled with Arizona’s moans, her whimpers increased as Carly satisfied her hunger. Arizona twisted her nipples, bit her lips and her toes curled as Carly’s raging fingers fucked inside of her-Nobody had ever driven her into her utter chaos with their touch but Carly was doing that and more- just fine.  
Arizona moaned louder as she realized the current passing through her entire body alerting her to an impending orgasm. Carly’s mouth locked around Arizona’s lips as she held both of her hands down to the bed while her long fingers continued its ministrations- digging deeper.  
Arizona shrieked into Carly’s mouth as Carly’s fingers went deeper, why did it feel like Carly was punishing her with those wicked fingers-Her pussy couldn’t take it anymore, she tried to scoot away but Carly held her hands tighter and went even more deeper.  
“Carly”  
She whispered frantically into her mouth  
“Mmh”  
“Oh”  
“Please-I can’t”  
Carly sucked on Arizona’s lips and tongue as she lost herself in her. She just couldn’t stop-she couldn’t. Arizona continued to squirm, she was a whimpering mess beneath Carly and Carly loved it. She was drunk on power. Arizona shook all over beneath Carly and soon she was Cumming as Carly swallowed her howl of divine pleasure.  
Arizona laid there exhausted covered in perspiration as Carly kissed her lips, face, and neck-Carly had drained her.  
“Bossy aren’t you?”  
Carly looked into Arizona’s smiling eyes and studied her beautiful face-she hadn’t known what she’d been capable of until Arizona touched her. She couldn’t wait to try it again but she’d let Arizona rest a bit.  
“For you”  
She crooned as she crawled down Arizona.  
“Oh no”  
Arizona weakly attempted to close her legs.  
“Just a little taste”  
Carly coerced softly as she smacked on the Cum she’d fucked out of Arizona.


End file.
